Entre el amor y la Amistad
by OchibiMar
Summary: La amistad de tres jovenes se pondra a prueba cuando el amor llegue a sus vidas. Sin imaginarse siquiera qe el lazo de amistad qe tenia puede romperse, por culpa de ese sentimiento qe recien acaban de descubrir. TaiOraTo ¡Entren y lean onegai!
1. Chapter 1

hola!!

aki ando subiendo un nuevo fic acerca de mi triangulo amoroso favorito, el TaiOraTo :D (taiXsoraXmatt)

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Digimon y espero que sea de su agrado, conforme avance la historia encontraran varias parejas como MimiXMatt, TakeruXKari, TaiXSora y Matt y Sora. Tambien contara con pequeñas apariciones de Izzy y Joe, los mas sensatos del grupo.

Declaimer: Los personajes de Digimo no me pertecen, solo los tomo prestados para escribir mis locas historias XD, todos los derechos le corresponden a su autor Akiyoshi hongo.

* * *

** Dos corazones y un solo cielo **

_Autor: Tsukihime1 (o tsuki-cna para los amigos :P)_

_**CAP 1: Todo termino.**_

Era mañana hermosa, el brillaba dando los buenos días a los habitantes de Hikarigaoka, las gotas que había en las hojas de los árboles y plantas a causa de la lluvia nocturna, brillaban como diamantes haciendo ver un paisaje de ensueño. Poco a porco las personas iban despertando y asi poder seguir con sus rutinas diarias, pero para los niños de aquella ciudad era el comienzo de otro día para jugar.

Ya eran las 9:00 AM y la mayoría de los niños ya se encontraban jugando en el parque más cercano a sus casas, con excepción de un pequeño, quien todavía seguía durmiendo, en su rostro podía reflejar una enorme tristeza, a simple vista uno podía creer que no deseaba despertar... ¡Por Dios era Verano! Y ¿Qué niño desea dormir en vez de jugar?; al parecer este niño había perdido esas ganas de disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, dejando ver su color azul, pronto las imágenes de lo vivido la noche anterior invadieron su mente sin clemencia por lo que le niño casi rompía en llanto, aun a pesar de que en sus ojos se albergaba un deje de tristeza también se podía ver una chispa de molestia y resentimiento pero la pregunta era hacia quien.

-Mama... ¿Por qué no me quieres?

Si bien ya sabia que sus padres estaban separados desde hace ya varios meses y en su momento le afecto la separación de ellos, pero el no estaba preparado para lo que le depararía el destino la noche anterior.

----------Flash Back -------

El y su pequeño hermano se encontraban jugando en su habitación, cuando escucharon soñar el timbre pero no le dieron mucha importancia asi que siguieron jugando de lo más contentos, hasta que unos gritos provenientes de la sala captaron su atención.

-¡¿Cómo?!-pregunto exaltado un hombre castaño.

-Lo que oíste quiero el divorcio-respondió la mujer de cabellos dorados.

-¿Por qué quieres divorciarte?... todavía podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio-dijo un poco mas tranquilo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es- suplico la mujer.

-¡¿Qué no lo haga mas difícil?!-grito encolerizado-Tu fuiste la que me llamo de buenas a primeras diciéndome que querías verme... por un momento pensé que querías hablar sobre lo nuestro y cual va siendo mi sorpresa al llegar oír que me estas pidiendo el divorcio... u aun asi ¡¿quieres que no te lo haga mas difícil?!-la mujer solo agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable-¿al menos pensaste como iba a sentirme después de tu petición?

-¿Y como crees que me siento yo?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos-para mi tampoco es nada fácil pedirte el divorcio, pero pienso que ya no podemos estar juntos... simplemente esto ya no funciona como antes, no se que fue lo que paso y como fue que todo esto se nos salio de los manos, pero lo que si se que lo de nosotros como pareja ya no funciona y lo mejor para los dos para los dos es separarnos.

Mientras tanto los dos pequeños escuchaban aterrorizados la discusión que mantenían sus padres, el mayor de ellos escuchaba tras la puerta de su habitación y asi tratar de comprender el por que de esta nueva pelea entre sus progenitores, mientras que el menor miraba a su hermano mayor con el temor reflejado en sus ojos y con unas cuantas lagrimas a punto de salir, su hermano al verlo en aquel estado trato de hacerse el fuerte delante de el, aunque lo cierto era que también quería llorar pero se contuvo, abrazo a su pequeño hermano y le dijo: "Takeru todo estará bien", después de aquellas palabras de aliento volvieron a centrar su atención en sus padres.

-¿Con cual de los niños piensas quedarte o piensas quedarte con su custodia?-pregunto con voz apagada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo me quede con Takeru, ya que el es el mas pequeño y necesita mas de mis cuidados.

-Entonces yo me quedare con Matt-dijo Masaharu al momento en que se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía al cuarto de sus hijos.

-¡E-espera! ¿Qué es lo que haces?-pregunto confundida por la reacción de su aun esposo.

-Acabar con todo esto de una buena vez-respondió sin mirarla y abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos- ¡Hola niños!-trato de reflejar tranquilidad y alegría en su rostro para que sus hijos no notaran la gravedad del asunto.

-¿Papá otra vez se pelearon?-pregunto el inocente Tikey.

-Claro que no hijo, no tienes por que preocuparte-dijo tratando de calmar al menor de sus hijos.

-Entonces por que...

-Ya te dije no tienes por que preocuparte-despeino la cabeza de Takeru-Yamato...-lo llamo pero este tenia la cabeza gacha-Yamato hijo-volvió a llamarlo.

-¿¡Por que siempre nos tienes que mentir?! ¿Por qué no nos dices que estaban peleando como siempre lo hacen?-Pregunto enfadado por las constantes peleas de sus padres.

En esos momentos Masaharu deseaba responderle a su primogénito, pero simplemente no sabía que decirle para calmar aquel dolor que sentían sus hijos, en especial Yamato, pensó en cuales podrían ser las palabras correctas para darle a entender a un niño de 8 y 3 años la situación por la que su matrimonio estaba pasando, pero lamentablemente no las encontró.

-Vamos Yamato te ayudare a recoger tu ropa-fue lo único que respondió después de oír el reclamo de Yamato.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Por que tu te iras conmigo.

-¿Y Tikey?

-Se quedara con tu madre, ella así lo decidió.

Estas ultimas palabras fueron letales para el pequeño Yamato, ya que estas las entendió de equivocadamente haciéndole creer que no le importaba a su madre, mucho menos que ella lo quisiera tanto como quería a Takeru.

Comenzaba a guardar en una pequeña maleta algunas de sus pertenencias, mientras lo hacia no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo se dedicaba a observa a su pequeño hermano que lo miraba con desconcierto y a la vez con miedo, ya que a pesar de su corta edad podía darse cuenta de la situación por la que estaban atravesando sus padre y ahora su hermano no estaba del todo bien, comenzó a llorar y corrió abrazar a su hermano mayor en busca de algo de protección y palabras tranquilizantes, como lo hacia cada vez que había una pelea entre sus progenitores, Yamato correspondió el abrazo de Takeru en busca de la mis tranquilidad que Takeru, sin embargo en esta ocasión Tikey no sentía aquella protección y afecto que solo su hermano le podía brindar, esta vez ese abrazo estaba lleno de tristeza y dolor.

-¿Estas listo Matt?

-Si papá... vámonos-respondió con dolor.

Separo a su pequeño hermano de el, lo miro a los ojos y en esos momentos quiso ponerse a llorar al igual que Tikey pero se contuvo... el como hermano mayor tenia que infundirle valor para así poder enfrentar la situación por la que estaban pasando. Después el y su padre salieron de la habitación frente a la atenta mirada de Takeru siguiendo sus pasos.

-¡Mama!-corrió hacia su madre-¿A dónde van mi hermano y papá? ¿Puedo ir con ellos?-pregunto el pequeño con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, su madre solo negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué Mamá?-seguía preguntando aun sin comprender la situación-¡hermano!-lo llamo angustiado.

-Tikey no llores... todo estará bien-le dijo con voz entrecortada y después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Aquí te dejo la copia de las llaves del la casa-las deposito encima de la mesita donde estaba el teléfono-mañana vendré por lo que falta-refiriéndose a las pertenencias de su hijo.

-Esta bien-después de eso Masaharu y Matt salieron de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¡Hermano no te vayas!-grito Takeru tratando de detener a su hermano pero su Madre lo detuvo.

El camino hacia le departamento en el que Masaharu Ishida había estado viviendo desde hace 4 meses fue en silencio, padre e hijo eran tan parecidos y prueba de ello era que no eran muy dados a demostrar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y en esta ocasión no seria la excepción por lo que cada uno se guardo su dolor y lo sufrían cada quien en silencio.

Llegaron a un edificio departamental muy grande, como no reconocerlo en algunas ocasiones habían venido a visitar o a pasar los fines de semana junto a su padre. Bajaron del auto las pocas pertenencias que había traído de la casa de su madre, ahora lo único que faltaba era llegar al sexto piso del departamento # 520, si mal no recordaba. Una vez llegaron ahí abrieron la puerta, entraron y encendieron las luces para así tener mas visibilidad y no tropezar con algún objeto que se encontrara en el suelo; observo cada rincón del lugar, todo se encontraba como la ultimas vez que visito a su padre...desordenado, ahora ese pequeño departamento seria su nueva casa.

---------Fin del Flas Back----------

-¿Ya despertaste y como dormiste?-pregunto su padre quien recién había entrado en la habitación-Espero no haberte lastimado-comento tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente.

-Dormí bien, gracias.

-Matt no tienes porque hacerte el fuerte delante de mi-dijo acercándose a la cama-si deseas llorar o reclamarme por lo sucedido con tu madre puedes hacerlo-tomo asiento al lado de el-a mi no puedes engañarme, se que todo esto te esta haciendo sufrir... y mucho-lo abrazo- llora hijo, no te guardes este dolor...desahógate.

-Papá- le llamo al momento en que apretaba el abrazo de su padre y comenzaba a llorar, Masaharu solo aumento la fuerza del abrazo.

El pequeño niño lloro como nunca lo había hecho, sabía que todas sus esperanzas en volver a tener de vuelta la familia que eran se habían roto la noche anterior. Después de un tiempo fue tranquilizándose poco a poco y se percato que aparte de su lamento se encontraba otro... el de su padre, lo observo, estaba llorando al igual que el, comprendía a la perfección el dolor por el que estaba pasando; a decir verdad esta era la primera vez que lo veía llorar a su padre, pero no por eso el dejaría de ser el ser indestructible, valiente y fuerte, claro que el verlo tan débil y triste al igual que el, hizo que el cariño y admiraron que sentía hacia su padre crecieran, jurándose en ese momento que jamás haría sufrir a su padre y que el que tratara de hacerlo se las vería con el, incluyendo a su propia madre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había transcurrido un mes desde la separación definitiva de sus padres y desde entonces no había vuelto a ver ni hablar con su madre, claro que con Takeru su hermano menor, todo era diferente, al comienzo Tikey se encargaba de llamarle todos los días pera saber como se encontraba, pero desde hace una semana que no quería hablar con él, últimamente se encontraba ayudando su padre a preparar la mudanza, posiblemente esa era una de las razones por las que no le había respondido las llamadas que su hermano le hacia.

Respecto a la mudanza, era lógico que ya había hablado con su padre acerca de irse a vivir a otra ciudad alejado de su madre y de su hermano, el no puso ninguna queja, al contrario estaba de acuerdo con marcharse de Hikarigaoka, lo mejor para el y para Masaharu era irse de ese lugar que les traía tan malos recuerdos.

-Creo que esto es lo ultimo-Dijo el hombre de cabellera castaña, mientras que con uno de sus brazos se secaba el sudor de su frente-¿Matt ya no queda nada en esa habitación?

-No Papá, eso es lo ultimo-contesto Yamato quien recién salía de la habitación-Papá-le llamo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya tengo hambre-dijo tocándose el estomago.

-Tienes razón-se escucho un rugido proveniente del estomago de l hombre-hemos estado trabajando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde-miro su reloj-¿que parece si salimos a comer una pizza?

-Bueno-contesto no muy convencido.

-¿O prefieres que cocine?-le pregunto traviesamente, aunque ya sabia cual seria su respuesta.

-L-la pizza esta bien-sonrío.

-Toma una chamarra y vámonos.

-Si.

¿Quién dijo que ser padre era fácil?...En este mes viviendo junto a su primogénito se dio cuenta que no era nada fácil, no es que antes fuera un pare desobligado o algo as, lo que pasaba es que él en toda la semana llegaba hasta muy tarde a la casa y todo por culpa de su trabajo, por lo tanto el cuidado de sus hijos corría a cargo de su ex-esposa.

Durante estas cuatro semanas en las que Masaharu se hizo cargo del mayor de sus hijo, empezó aprender lo que era ser un padre de tiempo completo, ya que en los meses anteriores en los que solo tenia que preocuparse por el mismo, ahora tenia que pensar por dos, ver que el pequeño "Matt" (como solía llamarlo con cariño) comiera apropiadamente ya sus horas.

Al principio todo fue un caos total, ya que el señor Ishida no era buen cocinero, cosa que lo obligo a comprarse algún recetario para cocinar un poco mejor pero no le fueron de mucha ayuda ya que a final siempre obtenía lo mismo... un platillo de mal sabor o en el peor de los casos la comida estaba quemada, después de ver el resultado de su labor en la cocina se escudaba diciendo que era cuestión de practica y como ya era rutina en la pequeña familia Ishida comían fuera de casa como ahora.

Una vez llegaron aquel establecimiento de comida rápida, buscaron una mesa libre en la pudieran sentarse y así degustar sus alimentos tranquilamente. Le pidió a Yamato que lo esperara en la mesa mientras que el iba a pedir la orden. En el tiempo en el que el Señor de cabellos castaños esperaba su turno para poder hacer su pedido pudo observar a varias Familias en aquel lugar, los reían y jugaban en el área infantil al mismo tiempo que sus padres mantenían una pequeña platica, claro que sin descuidar a sus hijos, ver aquellas escenas lo llenaban de nostalgia, después miro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Matt y ahí pudo darse cuenta que su hijo no contaba con la misma alegría que los niños de ese lugar tenían... sabia que solo el tiempo podría regresarle el buen animo a su hijo.

-Buenas tardes, puedo pedir su orden-preguntaba la joven encargada de la caja, quien logro sacar a Masaharu de sus pensamientos.

-¡Eh!... perdone... quiero una pizza mediana, dos refrescos de cola...

-¿Los desea en vaso grande?

-Si y también...-pensaba en que mas pedir de comer cuando algo capto su atención-Disculpe señorita que precio tiene ese muñeco.

-Estos muñecos os damos en la compra de un paquete infantil más una cantidad adicional

-Entonces también déme el paquete infantil-concluyo.

Cuando termino de pedir y pagar la orden regreso a la mesa en la que momentos antes había dejado a Yamato. Tiempo después, fue a recoger su orden junto con el pequeño regalo hacia Matt.

-Toma, traje esto para ti-entregándole el muñeco.

-Eh...-contesto extrañado, por que no se esperaba ese regalo.

-Este es el personaje que te gusta ¿no?, ¿o me equivoco? Por que si es así puedo cambiarlo por el dinosaurio naranja.

-No este esta bien, pero... ¿como supiste que este era mi personaje favorito?-pregunto tímidamente.

-pues por que eres mi hijo y por que cada vez que regresamos del trabajo lo primero que haces al llegar a casa es prender el televisor y ver esa caricatura-sonrío.

-Gracias Papá.

-¿Y como se llama?-Pregunto sin darle mucha importancia al agradecimiento de su hijo, ya que sabia que Matt algunas veces podría ser muy tímido.

-¿El muñeco?-su padre asintió-Se llama Gabumon.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, padre e hijo se dispusieron a comer. Terminando de ingerir sus preciados alimentos Masaharu le propuso a su hijo que fuera a jugar al área infantil del lugar, ya que durante toda la semana se habían dedicado a empacar y por lo tanto Matt no había tenido tiempo de divertirse como cualquier otro niño, pero Yamato se negó, razón por la cual el señor Ishida comenzó a darse cuenta que al separarse de Natsuko y también alejar a su hijo de ella estaba causando mucho dolor a su hijo y que afectaban su comportamiento, haciéndolo mucho mas solitario de lo que ya era:

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por fin había llegado el día de la mudanza y con ello el comienzo de una nueva vida al lado de su padre para así dejar en aquella ciudad los malos momentos que aho había vivido, siendo una de ellas la separación definitiva de sus padres.

Según lo que su padre le había dicho, ahora vivirían en una diferente ciudad que se encontraba muy alejada de Hikarigaoka y que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Odaiba ese lugar era en donde su padre había vivido cuando era pequeño al igual que el. Por relatos de su padre Matt supo que en esa ciudad era muy tranquila y que toda las personas que vivían ahí eran amables pero esto a Yamato no le causaba mucha emoción, el solo quería olvidar todo lo vivido en "La colina de la luz".

* * *

Aqui esta el primer capi de este fic, espero y les haa gustado. Como veran inclui a Gabumon aunque en esta historia participara como un simple personaje de caricatura ^^

Acepto todas sus sugerencias siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Se despide su amiga...

**Tsuki-chan!!***

Bye


	2. Nuestro primer encuentro

hoola!!

Ya volvi con un nuevo capitulo de este humilde fic que espero les guste!

muchas gracias por sus cometarios.

* * *

**Dos corazones y un solo cielo **

_Autor: Tsukihime1 _

**CAP 2.- Nuestro primer encuentro**

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que habían llegado al nuevo departamento que seria su nuevo ese tiempo y como era de esperarse, Yamato y su padre se dedicaron a desempacar algunas de sus pertenencias; también en esos días habían visitado la "Escuela Elemental de Odaiba"; colegio en donde Matt cursaría su 2º año de primaria, otro lugar que también visitaron por esos días fur la "Televisora Fuji" lugar donde su padre trabajaría, por lo tanto el pequeño Matt no había tenido mucho tiempo libre como para poder hacer alguna nueva amistad en esa nueva ciudad.

Al comienzo de esta nueva etapa en la vida de este dúo de padre e hijo no fue nada fácil, ya que en los primeros días en los que el Señor Ishida había comenzado a trabajar tuvo que llevar con el a su primogénito, lo cual era agotador y aburrido para el pequeño de 8 años, aunque Matt no era de esos niños extrovertidos era lógico que se abriera en un lugar como ese, en donde era ocupado en su mayoría por adultos, junto a esos pitidos de algún teléfono que sonaba. Aun por mucho que Masaharu tuviera mucho trabajo no descuidaba en ningún momento a su pequeño, el hacia todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que su hijo no se aburriera en aquel lugar, ya sea que lo pusiera a dibujar o jugar con algunos de los pocos juguetes que había llevado consigo en esos días... como aquel muñeco de felpa que le había regalado el día en que fueron a comer pizza, sin duda ese era un juguete indispensable para aquellos días.

Había llegado el tan anhelado Sábado y como cada fin de semana Masaharu tenia que ir a trabajar siendo el domingo su único día de descanso.

Aquel hombre de cabellos castaños fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, al mismo tiempo en que desactivaba aquella molesta alarma del despertador, tallo un par de veces sus ojos y se estiro tratando de alejar la pereza... Volteo a ver al pequeño Matt quien todavía dormía profundamente en su lecho su padre lo durante unos minutos antes de meterse a la ducha y así lograr que despertara pero fue en vano, Yamato dormía placidamente como no lo hacia desde la separación de Natsuko y Takeru, por lo que prefirió dejarlo descansar.

-Descansa hijo, desayunas cereal... vendré a verte a la hora de mi comida- le susurro antes de irse l trabajo, Matt solo se movió, acción que Masaharu tomo como un _"Entendido"_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Horas de que su padre se marchara al trabajo, el pequeño de cabellera rubia fue despertando algo desconcertado, ya que a esa hora de la mañana había mucho sol y normalmente cuando se levantaba para ir al trabajo de su padre no lo había, al menos no era tan radiante como en esos momentos. Por unos instantes llego a pensar que su padre, al igual que él, se había quedado dormido y por lo tanto no fue a trabajar. Lo llamo un par de veces para cerciorarse de que su suposición fuera cierta pero no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió levantarse de la cama y asi irlo a buscar a la cocina pero tampoco lo encontró, lo único que encontró fue una pequeña nota que se encontraba en la mesa, la cual pudo leer con mucho esfuerzo ya que recién había aprendido a leer.

Después de haber desayunado su delicioso plato de cereal, regreso a la habitación a cambiarse la pijama pero se detuvo por unos momentos a mirar por la venta que se encontraba en la habitación, y por primera vez ponerse a pensar sobre la separación de sus padres. En esos momentos varios preguntas cruzaron por la cabeza del infante, siendo algunas de ellas el ¿que debería hacer en esa situación? o ¿como actuar?... ¿Debería odiar a su madre por no quererlo tanto como quería a su hermano?... para él p había sido nada fácil enfrentar la separación de sus padres pero sin duda lo que mas le dolía era el haberse separado de su pequeño hermano Takeru.

Los primeros días después de irse a vivir con su padre se despertaba pensando que todo el dolor que había vivido aquella noche había un simple sueño... una pesadilla, pero al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta de la habitación dándole los buenos días como todas las mañanas, lo hacia volver a la cruda realidad.... Otra vez volvía la tristeza y aquellas incontenibles ganas de ponerse a llorar, sentimiento que no se podía permitir expresar, el se había prometido hacerse fuerte, no llorar mas y tratar de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero simplemente toda esa situación lo sobrepasaba...

Unos pequeños gritos de algunos niños jugando en el parque cercano a su departamento lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, como envidio aquellos niños se escuchaban tan felices pero mas que eso envidiaba el que ellos si tuvieran una familia.

Se alejo de la ventana para no tener que seguir observando aquello que le recordaba lo que había perdido. Se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente, abrió el refrigerador, busco entres los diferentes niveles que tenia dicho aparato un jugo para beber, lo encontró pero al tomar el bote y a juzgar por el peso pudo darse cuenta que no tenia el suficiente liquido como para saciar su sed, por lo que tomo algo de dinero del cajón de su papá junto con las llaves de repuesto que también se encontraban en ese cajón y salio a comprar su tan preciado jugo.

El pequeño de cabellera rubia se aventuro en salir en busca de algo de beber, recordó que había una pequeña tienda de abarrotes en la esquina y lo mejor de todo era que no tenia que cruzar alguna calle, de lo contrario recibiría un gran regaño por parte de su padre, bueno... eso si llegaba a enterarse.

Una vez cumplida su misión, Yamato se dirigió de nuevo a su casa cuando vio que una pequeña niña se acercaba a él, la cual estaba persiguiendo un balón de futbol. El como un acto de amabilidad detuvo el avanzar del balón colocándole uno de sus pies encima de este hasta que la pequeña niña llego a donde èl se encontraba.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-dijo el de mirada celeste refiriéndose al balón que se encontraba en sus manos.

-s-si..-respondió la castaña un poco cansada por seguir el circular objeto.

Ahora que observaba con mas detenimiento a la pequeña niña, le recordó a su querido hermano Takeru, podría jurar que aquella niña era idéntica a su hermano solo que la diferenciaba era su cabello castaño, sus ojos rubí y el simple y sencillo hecho de que ella fuera niña por que por lo demás eran idénticos, tenia la misma expresión angelical y bondadosa que su Takeru... como extrañaba a su pequeño hermano.

-Muchas gracias-tomo la pelota-Me llamo Hikari y ¿tu?

-Eh...-río-Yo me llamo...- no lo logro terminar la frase por que unos gritos llamaron su atención.

-¡Hey tu! ¡¿Que le estas haciendo a mi hermana?!-Le grito un niño de aproximadamente su edad para después propinar un fuerte golpe en su mejilla.

-¿Que te pasa? yo solo estaba ayudando-se sobaba la mejilla.

-No te creo.

-Hermano-lo llamo temerosa.

-¡Tai! ¡Kari!-venia corriendo otra niña que al parecer era su amiga-¿Que paso tai? ¿por que no me dijiste que ya habías encontrado a kari? me tienes persiguiéndote desde el parque-decía agitada por la correteada.

-Lo siento Sora, pero es que este niño le quería hacer algo a mi hermana.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-respondió muy molesto el rubio por la mentira que acaba de decir el niño de la cabellera extraña.

-Lo que dice es cierto, él solo me estaba entregando el balón.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto la pelirroja al rubio.

-Si-respondió fríamente.

-Anda te ayudo a levantar-Le extendió su mano para ayudarlo pero Matt la rechazo.

-Yo puedo solo, gracias.

-¡Tai discúlpate por lo que hiciste!-le dijo al hermano de Kari antes que se marchara.

-Sora tu no eres mi mamà para decirme lo que tengo que hacer-replico el Castaño pero solo recibió una mirada amenazante de su amiga, entendió que no era bueno hacerla enojar ... no después de lo que sucedió aquella vez, por lo que se disculpo de mala gana.

-Vámonos Kari-la llamo con autoridad.

-Si ya voy hermano, Adiós-Refiriéndose a su rubio amigo.

-¿vienes Sora?-pregunto molesto, de cierto modo aquel chico que recién había conocido no le simpatizo mucho.

-ya voy... ¿seguro que no te paso nada?-pregunto, Matt solo negó con la cabeza-disculpa al tonto de mi amigo es que el siempre es así... no le gusta que nadie se le acerque a su hermana-los gritos de Tai llamando a Sora se hicieron escuchar por lo que la pelirroja se tuvo que despedir-me tengo que ir... espero nos volvamos a ver muy pronto-se despidió con una sonrisa.

Yamato solo se les quedo mirando hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron, al parecer esas niñas eran buenas personas pero ese niño Tai era un... Tonto, como se atrevía a llegar así como así y propinarle un golpe en la cara sin siquiera preguntar que era lo que sucedía, aunque bueno... de cierta forma lo entendía, si su hermano hubiera estado en la misma situación que Hikari muy seguramente él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Ese niño no me simpatiza-comentaba Taichi molesto.

-Pero Tai èl no te ha hecho nada, mucho menos a Kari, al contrario tú fuiste el que llego a golpearlo.

-Eso no importa-no queriendo aceptar su error- ese niño sigue sin carme bien-se cruzo de brazos.

-Pues a mi si me cae bien... ¿y a ti Kari?

-A mi también- dijo muy feliz- él es una buena persona-sonrío.

-Ya dejen de hablar de ese niño y mejor vamos a seguir jugando-volvió a hablar mas molesto que antes. Sora y Kari solo suspiraron con cansancio.

El de mirada celeste pensó en regresar al departamento pero después decidió ir al parque, por lo menos hasta que se acaba su jugo, ya después regresaría a casa para no preocupar a su padre. Se dirigió a paso lento rumbo al parque hasta que llego aun gran árbol que daba muy buena sombra, donde tomo asiento para así poder disfrutar su refrescante bebida.

Su mirada se perdió en el amplio cielo, imaginando que se encontraba en ese parque en compañía de su padre y Takeru, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas q ese sueño se hiciera realidad y que todo lo que había ocurrido hace ya mes y medio se borrara, al igual que e l sufrimiento por el que habían y siguen pasando él su hermano. Unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir por esos ojos celestes, por lo que bajo su mirada para que nadie lo viera llorar, no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para soportar todo ese dolor y así, poder aparentar estar feliz con la mudanza.

-Nos volvemos a ver-dijo una niña con vestido azul, captando la atención del niño rubio.

-Ho-Hola-saludo tímidamente.

-¿Estabas llorando?-Matt al verse descubierto limpio rápidamente con sus manos las lagrimas de sus ojos-Toma-le acerco un pequeño pañuelo blanco, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía.

-Así estoy bien, gracias.

-Si no quieres que vean que llorarte, por lo menos límpiate bien las lagrimas-volvió a sonreír, aquella niña pelirroja se acerco a la cara del rubio, acto que hizo sonrojar levemente al ojiazul y con su pañuelo borro todo rastro del llanto. Yamato se le quedo mirando con nostalgia, por unos momentos recordó a su madre haciendo la misma acción para con el y Takeru cada vez que se lastimaban de "Gravedad".

-Así esta mejor ¿no crees?

-Gracias.

-De nada...bueno tengo que irme-levanto el balón de futbol que se encontraba en el suelo-de o contrario Tai se pondrá furioso. Yamato asintió con la cabeza.

Ya se estaba marchando cuando volteo a ver nuevamente al ojiazul.

-¿No quieres venir a jugar con nosotros?

Yamato no sabia si aceptar o no la invitación, por que esta seguro que se volvería a ver a encontrar con Kari y con aquel molesto niño de cabellera extraña Tai, pero tras varios ruegos de la pelirroja por que se uniera a su grupo de juegos acabo aceptando.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraban Tai y su pequeña hermana, sora le hizo un gran interrogatorio a Yamato, preguntando desde su edad hasta el lugar en donde vivía. Por alguna razón a Matt no le molesto aquel interrogatorio, cosa rara en él, ya que la mayoría de las veces le molestaba que la gente lo interrogara pero con Sora era todo lo contrario, Sora podría preguntarle lo que fuera y lo tomaría como una niña curiosa pero si hubiera sido otra persona lo catalogaría de entrometida.

-Mira ahí están Tai y Kari... ¡Vamos!-Sora tomo la mano de su nuevo amigo y así correr donde estaban los demás, pero este acto hizo que Matt volviera a sonrojarse levemente.

-Hermano ahi viene Sora-dijo muy animada Kari.

-Sora ¿por que te tardaste tanto?-pregunto un poco molesto-¡¿Que hace el aquí?!-Matt solo miro molesto.

-Lo invitar a jugar con nosotros-dijo de lo más normal.

-¡Que buena idea tuviste sora!-comento entusiasmada la castaña-me alegra volverte a ver-Dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Pues yo no-comento muy molesto el mayo de los Yagami.

-¿Quieres pelear?-reto el rubio.

-No te tengo miedo-respondió desafiante el castaño, después ambos niños se empezaron a pelear, mientras que ambas niñas trataban de separarlos.

-¡Hermano cálmate!-grito Hikari, tomando a su hermano por la espalda.

-Yamato-kun por favor no pelees con Tai-igualmente forcejeaba para separar a los dos niños- ¡Ya dejen de pelear!-grito al momento en que al fin pudo separarlos.

Al momento en que Sora se interpuso entres ambos niños, Matt y Taichi cayeron de sentón al suelo y cada uno se veía desafiante dando a entender que aquella disputa aun no estaba terminada. Tanto el castaño como el rubio se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo con claras intenciones de continuar su pelea, pero un grito de Sora hizo que ese enfado desapareciera al menos por unos momentos.

-¡¿En que estaban pensando?!-ambos niños voltearon a verla-que no se dan cuenta que espantaron a Kari-ahora su vista se poso en la pequeña niña, quien se encontraba llorando.

-Por favor ya no peleen-suplicaba entre llanto.

Ver a la pequeña hermana de Taichi llorar, trajo a la mente de Yamato el recuerdo de su hermano pidiendo lo mismo, al igual que la castaña, Takeru en esa ocasión también lloraba, como odiaba que hicieran llorar a su hermano pero no podía permitir que aquel niño que lo había tirado se fuera sin pagar lo que le había hecho, pero al ver a su hermano en ese estado le hizo recobrar la cordura y después de haberle dado un golpe lo dejo marchar, y ahora que veía a Hikari se daba cuenta que tenia la misma expresión de temor en su cara, por lo que al igual que en aquella ocasión detendría la pelea.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.

-¿Estas huyendo?-ahora Taichi era quien lo retaba, reto que Yamato decidió ignorar.

-Sora-san, Hikari-chan me tengo que ir.

-Yamato-kun no te vayas-trato de detenerlo la castaña- te prometo que mi hermano no te molestara mas.

-Kari no prometas cosas que no vas a cumplir-la reprendió.

-¿Tai por que no te callas?-decía la pelirroja mientras estiraba los cachetes de su amigo.

-Hasta luego-fue lo ultimo que dijo Matt antes de marcharse.

Una vez que le rubio se marcho Sora y Kari le enviaron unas miradas acusadoras a Taichi, el pobre niño sabia que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno... bien se lo había advertido su padre _"Nunca hagas enojar a las mujeres" _en ese entonces no entendía el significado de aquella frase pero ahora, viendo la cara de molestia que tenían su mejor amiga y hermana comprendía al fin el significado de aquella sabia frase.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Yamato caminaba con dirección a su casa, esperanzado de que su padre aun no hubiera llegado a casa y así librarse del regaño por haberse salido de la casa sin permiso.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta lentamente para cerciorarse de que su Padre no hubiese llegado pero al no escuchar ningún ruido suspiro aliviado, entro cerrando la puerta tras de si. Dejo las llaves en el lugar donde las tomo junto con el cambio y después metió el jugo que había comprado en el refrigerador.

-¿Que le pasa a ese niño?-se pregunto a si mismo para después cerrar la puerta del refrigerador.

-¿Que niño Matt?-pregunto su padre quien iba saliendo del baño.

-¡Papá!-dijo sorprendido, ya que según él no había nadie en casa.

-Y por cierto ¿donde estabas?

-Fui a comprar un poco de jugo porque se había terminado-río nervioso.

-Lo supuse-dijo de lo mas tranquilo-siempre tratas de ser lo mas independiente que puedas.

En realidad esto no sorprendió a Masaharu, desde que Matt estaba viviendo con el su comportamiento había cambiado mucho, ahora encontraba a su hijo mucho mas solitario, antes por lo menos estaba acompañado hermano y así disminuía su soledad aunque sea un poco, le dolía ver a su hijo en esa situación, por lo que varias veces le pregunto si quería regresar a vivir con su adre pero el se negaba rotundamente, a había veces en las que Masaharu sentía que el mayor de sus hijos guardaba un gran resentimiento hacia su madre pero al final siempre desechaba esa posibilidad, por que simplemente no creía posible que un hijo odiara a la persona que le dio la vida.

_continuara..._

* * *

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Me gustaria saber que les parecio por eso les pido que si por favor me podrian dejar un comentario donde me den su opinion acerca del capitulo, claro que tambien me pueden dejar alguna sugerencia o una critica siempre y cuando sea constructiva... siempre seran bien recibidas.

Se despide su amiga.

.*Tsuki-chan*.


	3. Tomodachi

Hola amigos lectores! =D

de verdad lamento mucho la demora, pero es que en este tiempo habia estado muy ocupada, tuve muchos problemas en mi casa... mi madre se enfermo y estuvimos de un lado para otro, ademas que transcribo los capitulos a escondidas por que a mi papa no le gusta que haga estas cosas y para asegurarse de que no lo haga comienza a espiarme ¬3¬, he ahi la tardanza xD. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, espero no atrasarme tanto tiempo en el proximo capitulo.

**Digimon no me pertece... hago esto sin fines de lucro**.

* * *

**Dos corazones y un solo cielo**

_Autor: Tsukihime-Aiko _

**CAP 3.- Amigos**

Por fin había llegado el tan preciado Domingo, y con ello el día de descanso de su padre, aunque ese día también seria el ultimo de las vacaciones de Verano. El itinerario para ese día seria el de terminar de desempacar y acomodar las cosas que se encontraban aun en las cajas de la mudanza, ya que desde que habían llegado a vivir a Odaiba no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminar de desempacar.

Des pues de desayunar y juntar los platos en el fregadero, Yamato comenzó abrir una caja que tenia su nombre y que probablemente contenía la ropa que le faltaba por acomodar, pero justo en ese momento su padre lo detuvo diciendo le el acomodaría lo que faltaba y que lo mejor para el seria disfrutar su ultimo día de vacaciones, por lo que lo mando al parque a jugar.

Así que por órdenes de su padre Matt se dirigió al parque que se encontraba cerca de su nueva casa. Conforme iba acercándose al parque, donde el día de ayer había conocido a Sora y Hikari, sin olvidar al niño "peleonero", fue divisando a un grupo de niños unos años mas grandes que el, al parecer tenían acorralado a alguien o posiblemente ese era un nuevo juego y del que el no estaba enterado, paso a un lado de ellos pensando ignorarlos pero una dulce voz proveniente del centro del grupo capto su total atención.

-Por favor, regrésenme el balón de mi hermano-brincaba la pequeña tratando de alcanzar el balón de futbol, pero seria imposible que ella lo recuperara, por que los niños que la molestaban están mucho mas altos que ella.

Si había algo que Matt no soportaba y que odiaba de este mundo, era el típico grupo de bravucones que solo por ser mayores o por el simple y sencillo hecho de estar en un grupo o Banda como quisieran llamarse, se sentía con el derecho de molestar a los mas débiles que por lo tanto eran los mas pequeños.

-¿de verdad quieres la pelota?-pregunto uno de ellos con burla-pues alcánzala-concluyo, después comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con sus demás amigos.

Definitivamente no podía quedarse al margen de la situación, no después de ver a la pequeña Hikari brincar una y otra vez tratando de alcanzar el balón. Ver que cada uno de los miembros del grupo tenia en su rostro esa entupida sonrisa de superioridad, hacia que Yamato le hirviera la sangra, por lo que no iba a permitir esa clase de injusticia, al menos estando el presente no lo permitiría que eso ocurriera.

-Devuélvele el Balón-Dijo Yamato con voz firme y fuerte, mientras se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-no nos estarás hablando a nosotros ¿verdad?-pregunto incrédulo el que parecía ser el "líder"

-devuélvele ese balón a hikari-volvió a decir Yamato con la mirada desafiante, ignorando completamente la pregunta del líder.

-Yamato-kun- lo llamo la pequeña, aunque no sabia si su presencia en esos momentos era de ayuda o no, ya que no deseaba que su amigo resultara lastimado por su culpa.

-entonces se conocen-comento el niño de cabellera azulada- ¿Y que harás si no queremos darle el balón... pelearas por el? por que mira que te superamos el numero-extendió sus brazos mostrándole a los demás integrantes del grupo.

-si niño es mejor que te lleves a tu hermanita, de lo contrario Koji te dará una paliza-sugiero un niño de cabellera castaña.

-No les tengo miedo-hablo con valentía el rubio.

-Oye koji este niño si que tiene valor, no le teme al gran experto de artes marciales-dijo con ironía un chico con gorra.

-Yamato-kun mejor déjalo así, ya no importa... ¿por que mejor no nos vamos?-sugirió temerosa la pequeña hikari, pero Matt se negó rotundamente.

-Junpei, takuya agarren al mocoso y no lo dejen escapar.

-Kari vete de aquí- Ordeno Matt al ver las intenciones que tenían, por lo que Kari comenzó a correr.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La pequeña niña corría desesperada, llena de temor, debía encontrar a su hermano y a Sora lo más pronto posible para ir ayudar a Yamato. Apenas y la voz salía de su garganta y las pocas frases que emitía eran balbuceaos a causa del llanto, producto de la desesperación que en esos momentos sentía.

Después de tanto correr pudo al fin divisar la silueta de su hermano y la de su mejor amiga Sora, quien recién llegaba hacia donde se encontraba el mayor de los Yagami. Kari corrió aun mas rápido para informarles sobre lo que había pasado, pero en cuento Tachi escucho el nombre de Yamato enfureció, su amiga pelirroja trato de tranquilizarlo y así la pequeña Kari podía contarles lo que había pasado.

-Por favor hermano, tenemos que ayudar a Yamato-kun-rogaba la pequeña.

-No me interesa Kari, mejor damos por perdido ese balón-respondió indiferente.

-Esta bien, si tu quieres ayudarlo no lo hagas pero yo iré a prestarle mi ayuda-comento Sora totalmente enojada por la actitud tan cerrada de su amigo.

-Yo iré contigo Sora-chan-se unió la pequeña Kari-eres muy malo hermano-le saco la lengua a su hermano y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su amiga para emprender el camino para salvar a Matt.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que Hikari se había marchado de aquel lugar, y en esos momentos Matt no podía sentirse mas que aliviado con su partida, ahora el pequeño de cabellera rubia se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo robándose su estomago, ya que momentos después de que los amigos del tal Koji lo agarraran este le dio un golpe en el estomago, logrando así sacarle el aire al pequeño Matt...

-Eso te enseñara a no meterte con tus mayores-decía con arrogancia el chico del paliacate-Muchachos es hora de irnos-río con burla.

-hermano esta ves se te paso la mano, tan solo es un niño de 2º año… supongo.

-No te preocupes Koichi, eso le enseñare a no volverme a retar.

-Estas huyendo-hablo Yamato con esfuerzo.

-Koji-san, ese niño aun tiene ganas de pelear-comento otro niño, el cual tenia una mirada esmeralda-al parecer su golpe no fue muy fuerte-dijo sin pensar el menor del grupo.

-Takuya mas te vale decirle a tu primo que cierre la boca si n quiere recibir un golpe en la cara-sentencio realmente molesto.

-Ya escuchaste tonto, será mejor que te mantengas callado si no quieres recibir los golpes que le tocan a este niño-advirtió el niño de gorra amarilla.

-lo siento koji-san, no fue mi intención molestarlo…-ofreció disculpas con la mirada gacha.

-Vamos Tommy no ten pongas triste, bien dice el dicho "calladito te vez mas bonito"-bromeo un poco Junpei para alegrar a su amigo. Tommy le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Así que ese golpe no te dolió ¿verdad?-pregunto con superioridad.

-En lo absoluto-respondió de la misma manera que el peliazul.

La verdad es que Matt no entendía el porque se estaba comportando de esa manera, el no era de aquellos niños busca pleitos o que necesitaran una pelea a demostrarle al mundo entero que eras valientes, su personalidad era todo lo contario era tranquilo y hasta cierto punto solitario que mientras no lo molestaran ni a él ni a su pequeño hermano todo estaba bien. Por eso esta nueva fase le sorprendía. Ya no había por que pelear, ya había salvado a Kari ¿no? ese fue el objetivo por el cual se metió con esos tipos, ¿por que ahora quería enfrentarse aquel molesto niño?... Tal vez, solo tal vez de esta manera trataría de sacar toda tristeza que provoco la separación de sus padre y por supuesto la separación de su querido hermano Takeru, sabia de ante mano que perdería esta batalla pero no importaba, el quería sacar toda aquella frustración de alguna manera y justo en estos momentos la oportunidad que buscaba se le había presentado.

-hermano cálmate, ya déjalo así… mejor vámonos- Koichi hacia hasta lo imposible para calmar el enfado de su hermano.

-No pienso moverme de aquí, no sin antes enseñarle una lección a este mocoso-se soltó del agarre de su hermano se dirigió a donde se encontraba Matt. Mientras que Yamato solo observaba detenidamente los movimientos de Koji, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza trabajaba tratando de idear alguna estrategia para contraatacar.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!-grito amenazante una niña pelirroja.

Sora y Kari recién habían llegado a donde se encontraba el rubio, cuando llegaron pudieron ver que Koji se acercaba peligrosamente a su amigo, mientras que sus demás amigos del peliazul observaban con burla lo que su líder planeaba hacerle al ojiazul. Sora al ver aquella escena no lo dudo ni un segundo; tenia que enfrentarlos o llamar su atención y así evitar el posible ataque hacia Yamato, por lo que busco alguna rama o por lo menos una pequeña piedra que arrojarle y así no causar un daño mayor, pero al no encontrar nada que lanzarle decidió aventarles uno de sus zapatos, objeto que se impacto en la cabeza de koji, dejando en estado de shock a sus amigos y a su hermano e incluso el propio Yamato no podía creer lo que había presenciado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del parque se encontraba Tai. Quien en estos momentos se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas que tenia el parque, estaba realmente molesto… ¿Cómo era posible que Sora y su propia hermana le prestaran más atención a ese niño nuevo y no a él? Eso lo enfadaba de sobremanera, por alguna razón… desde que había visto a Matt algo en el no le daba la confianza pero ¿Qué era ese "algo" que no lo permitía confiar plenamente en él? ¡¿Qué era?! Y ahora por culpa de ese molesto niño su mejor amiga y su hermana lo habían dejado solo.

Tai no pudo seguir envuelto en su enojo ya que unos gritos habían captado su total atención; conocía esas voces… esos gritos solo podían pertenecer a dos personas muy importantes para el… si, eran las voces de Sora y Hikari, por lo cual salio corriendo en dirección de donde provenían esas llamadas de auxilio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Las cosas no pintaban para bien para el trío de niños, ahora las dos niñas eran sujetadas por Takuya y Junpei quienes no perdían la oportunidad de hacer alguna que otra travesura. Mientras que Hikari y Sora luchaban por deshacerse del agarre de los bravucones , el Rubio trataba de idear un plan para quitarse a Koichi y Tommy de encima, si bien aun no era golpeado por ellos tan solo tenían la tarea de sujetarlo y así facilitarle su inspección a Koichi, sabia que si intentaba ir a pedir ayuda aquel niño gordo y e de la gorra lastimarían a sus "salvadoras" además de que el no edra ningún miedoso comopara salir corriendo ¡eso si que no!, el sacaría a las chicas y a él de l problema en que estaban metidos.

-te preocupan tus amigas no es así?-pregunto de repente Koji.

-hermano…- lo llamo con suplica en sus palabras, sabia que Koji era de temer cuando se enojaba.

-¡No te metas Koichi!, este es problema del mocoso y mío.

-Entonces deja ir a Sora-san y Hilari-chan.

-No quiero-río con malicia.

-¡Yamato-kun no te preocupes por nosotras, solo enséñale a ese tonto quien eres!-grito la pelirroja.

-¡Cállate niña!-la reprendió J.P mientras la zarandeaba.

-¡Tu no me calles tonto!

-Al parecer ya nadie te respeta Junpei-dijo con burla el de la gorra.

-Tu también callata Takuya-respondió realmente enfadado-además la niña que estas cuidando tampoco te tiene miedo, ¡mírala! Hasta puede que se este riendo de ti en estos momentos-comento triunfante.

-¡Cierra la boca!-después de responderle a su amigo tiro al suelo a la pequeña Kari, quien comenzó a sollozar.

-¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Kari?!-pregunto Sora sumamente molesta, pero no recibió respuesta.

De repente se escucharon unos sonidos desde los arbustos, Takuya, Junpei e incluso Sora dirigieron su mirar hacia donde provenía aquel sonido, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver salir a un pequeño de cabellera alborotada.

-¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!-Grito el pequeño Taichi justo cuando salía de los arbustos.

-Pero que demo…-no pudo terminar su frase por que recibió un fuerte golpe con una rama que el castaño traía consigo.

-¡hey niño como te atreves!-Junpei corría en auxilio de su amigo cuando Sora le dio un fuerte golpe en la espinilla y mientras J.P trataba de sobarse, la pelirroja aprovecho para empujarlo y así crear una oportunidad para escapar.

-Vamos Kari…-tomo la mano de su peque amiga y escapo.

Toda aquella acción que era protagonizada por los "amigos" de Matt y los secuaces de Koji, hizo que su atención se dirigiera a ello, distracción que Yamato aprovecho y antes de que el pobre Koichi previniera a su hermano, el Rubio se lanzo sobre él. Por la fuerza del impacto el chico del paliacate cayo al suelo junto con Matt y fue ahí donde el ojiazul pudo cobrarse el golpe que anteriormente le había propinado Koji, menos mal que Tommy había ido ayudar a los otros chicos de lo contrario eso no seria una pelea justa. Cuando el peliazul pudo reaccionar inmediatamente cambio de posición, haciendo una maniobra rápida los papeles cambiaron y ahora era Matt el que se encontraba tocando el suelo.

Mientras tanto Tai se encargaba de darles unos cuanto s golpes a Takuya y a los demás, junto con la ayuda de Sor, quien una vez que puso a Kari en un lugar seguro a la pequeña Kari corrió ayudarle a su amigo, logrando así que la desventaja disminuyera. Pero con lo que no contaban era que Kari se quedara quieta mientras que su hermano y su amiga peleaban, en cuanto la pelirroja la alejo de la pelea decidió armarse de valor, ¡ella también tenia que ayudar! Después de todo había sido culpa suya que su hermano y sus amigos estuvieran metidos en este problema. Junto un par de piedras en las bolsas de su vestido rosa y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando llego a donde se encontraban sus amigos la castaña comenzó arrojarles piedras a los agresores y así alejarlos de sus amigos. Aunque bueno, no todo podía salir perfectamente ya que al principio su puntería no fue muy buena que digamos y eso lo comprobó el pequeño Taichi quien recibió algunos golpes en la cabeza y en su espalda, que afortunadamente no lo llegaron a descalabrar, lamentablemente Junpei y los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte, por que varias de las piedras que había lanzado la niña de ojos rubí se habían impactad en sus caras o en el caso de Takuya entre las piernas, generándole al pobre niño un gran dolor. Los que aun permanecían a "salvo" se alejaron con rapidez de los tres niños, ya que no querían quedar como su amigo de la gorra, ahora él único que faltaba por hacer su retirada era Koji quien mantenía una pelea con el rubio.

Obviamente Yamato no era un fuerte contrincante para el peliazul, tenía varias desventajas como su altura, la edad pero sobre todo la fuerza que él poseía era menor que la de Koji pero eso no le impedía darle algunos golpes al del paliacate. Sora al ver a Koji comenzó a darle muchos mas golpes al ojiazul tomo la piedra mas grande que encontró para después correr hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y amenazar el peliazul que lo dejara en paz, de lo contrario esa piedra se estrellaría en su cara.

Al ver que Sora no dudo ni un segundo en su amenaza, Koichi interfirió en la batalla y separo a su hermano aun en contra de la voli¡untad de este, para después marcharse mientras Koji soltaba un par de amenazas hacia los cuatro pequeños.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Yamato-kun?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Algo así-sacudió el polvo de su ropa.

-¿Como se te ocurre pelearte con todos ellos?-grito molesto el castaño.

-hermano…

-Cállate Tai, lo mas importante en estos momentos es curar sus heridas.-reprendió Sora.

-No me digas que vamos a ir con esa persona?

-Si, el es el único que nos cura sin regaños.

-¿El?-pregunto el ojiazul.

-Tu solo síguenos-le dijo Sora antes de tomar su mano, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara al contacto y provocando un enorme enfado en Taichi.

-No es necesario que le tomes la mano Sora, si el quiere venir solo que nos siga y ya.

-Vamos hermano no seas celoso-río la pequeña Kari, y corrió a donde se encontraban Sora y Matt.

-Kari no digas tonterías!-y corrió alcanzar a su traviesa hermana.

Rápidamente lo cuatro valientes niños se dirigieron a un Edificio Departamental donde según Taichi y las chicas era el lugar dond vivía una persona que sanaría sus heridas, pero casualmente era el mismo edificio en el que Yamato vivía, solo que la casa de esa persona se encontraba un piso antes. Llegaron a la puerta del departamento de su amigo, Matt fue el que toco el timbre ya que era mas alto y por lo tanto no le costaba mucho trabajo alcanzar el timbre, esperaron por breves momentos a que la puerta les fuera abierta, por fortuna su espera no fue mucha y la puerta fue abierta pronto dejando ver a un niño de cabellos azules, usaba lentes y aparentemente era un año mas grande que ellos.

-¡Hola!-saludaron muy animados los niños.

-Hola chicos-saludo-No me digan que otra vez se lastimaron?-suspiro cansado-deberían tener mas cuidado.

-y lo tenemos, pero este niño-señalando a Matt-fue el culpable de nuestras heridas-el lentes volteo a ver al Rubio.

-Lo siento…-se disculpo por no haber notado su presencia-Mi nombre es Joe kido, mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida-imito la acción de Joe.

-Disculpe Joe-sempai, ¿se encontrara alguno de sus hermanos?

-Corrieron con suerte, Jin esta aun en casa aunque pronto tendrá que salir a comprar algunos libros para su nueva escuela.

-Crees que Jin-san pueda ayudarnos esta vez?-pregunto Hilari.

-Yo creo que si…-comento inseguro-pero pasen-todos entraron y tomaron asiento-esperen-se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

Joe Kido, es el menor de sus hermanos, sus padres son médicos de renombre por lo que sus hermanos y el aspiran a estudiar la misma carrera que sus padres. Su personalidad es tranquila, tímida, un niño demasiado disciplinado y responsable para su edad, algo raro pero un buen amigo, algo que lo caracterizaba era el temor arriesgarse.

Una vez que Jin termino de hacer sus cosas, se dedico a curar las heridas de los tres niños pero el mas lastimado de todos era Matt, tenia varios raspones en su cara, codos y rodillas. Mientras que Tai solo tenia un Chichón en su frente a causa del impacto de la piedra que Kari arrojo, y Sora tan solo tenia un pequeño raspón en su rodilla. Las curaciones que el hermano mayor de Joe hacia eran dolorosas pero según el, les ayudaría a sanar mas rápidamente. Cuando termino de hacer su trabajo, Jin tuvo que marcharse para comprar algunos materiales que necesitaría en su nuevo curso de Secundaria, mientras que los niños le explicaban a Joe el por que habían quedado tan lastimados.

-Pienso que Yamato-kun fue muy valiente al enfrentar a Koji-kun y sus amigos.

-Lo hubieras visto sempai, peleo al mismo nivel que ese tal Koji.-decía Sora muy animada.

-No le importo que fueran mas que el, aun así se metió a defenderme-comento con la misma emoción que la pelirroja.

-No fue para tanto-el rubio le resto importancia a la situación pero lo cierto era que su rostro estaba teñido de lindo color carmín.

-Pero de no haber sido por ti, no sabemos lo que le hubieran hecho la pequeña Hikari-esta vez comento el de lentes.

Siguieron hablando de lo mismo durante algunos minutos mas hasta que Tai propuso que jugaran con algo de lo contrario se volvería loco, aunque a los demás les molesto un poco la actitud del castaño aceptaron y así se la pasaron hasta las Dos de la tarde, ya después cada uno de lo niños tenían que regresar a sus casas par ala comía.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-anuncio el rubio.

-Tienes razón, nuestras madres también deben de estar esperándonos para comer.

-Me muero de hambre-comento Tai frotándose el estomago.

-Hermano tu siempre tienes hambre-ella y sora rieron.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Matt- y gracias por todo Joe-kun.

-no fue nada Yamato-kun, si necesitas que alguien te cure las heridas puedes venir a mi casa.

-Gracias-hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta seguido por tai, Sora y Kari.

-¿Saldrás mas tarde a jugar?-pregunto Kari, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa.

-No, le ayudare a mi padre a desempacar las cosas que faltan.

-ya veo…-respondió desanimada-pero nos veremos mañana ¿verdad?

-Claro-sonrío y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-¡Hey Yamato!- grito el mayor de lo Yagami.

Al escuchar su nombre Matt volteo a ver a la persona que lo había llamado, pero lo único que vio fue el puño de Tai acercarse a su cara hasta estrellarse en su mejilla, al ver aquello las chicas gritaron y Joe salio rápidamente de su casa para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana-si, su puño se había impactado en su cara pero a comparación de la vez anterior este no llevaba fuerza.

-No fue nada-el rubio también impacto su puño en el rostro de Tai. Ambos se sonrieron.

-¡Entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela!-ahora su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Esta bien-movió su mano en señal de despedida-hasta luego Hikari-chan, Sora-san… sempai-hizo una pausa-Adiós Taichi- después de despedirse se marcho.

_"Desde ese momento nos convertimos en buenos amigos, aunque Tai y yo aun peleábamos por tonterías pero jamás llegamos a romper nuestra amistad, todo gracias a Sora quien siempre metía paz entre ambos y claro también Kari era de gran ayuda para calmarnos, el que mas se mantenía al margen de las cosas era el superior Joe ya que siempre salía perdiendo en todo eso… no lo puedo negar extraño a mis amigos, ya quiero volver a Odaiba pero aun no puedo hacerlo, aunque mantengo la esperanza de que sea pronto…_

_Tan solo han pasado algunos meses desde que me fui de Odaiba y vine a vivir a la casa de mi abuela, aun mantengo contacto con mis amigos… Cada mes me mandan una carta contándome todo lo que les ha pasado en ese tiempo, claro que también hay sus excepciones, me refiero al tonto de Tai que apenas y puede llenar la mitad de una hoja, por lo menos debería esforzarse un poco mas, aunque yo tampoco soy muy bueno para esas cosas… pero al menos cuando les contesto si llego a llenar dos hojas mínimo._

_Aun no se si mi abuela se pueda curar de esta enfermedad, y cuando eso pase regresare a Odaiba y todo volverá a ser como antes, o al menos tengo la esperanza de que eso pase…"_

**_Continuara_**...

* * *

Bueno eso es todo espero les haya gusstado este capitulo y si no es mucha molestia no me regalarian un comentario, andenles no sean malos Dx pueden dejar sus sugerencias y criticas constructivas o simplemente lo que les gusto de este capitulo :D

hasta la proxima....


	4. El chico nuevo

Capitulo 4

_Dos años después..._

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su final, lo que significaba que el día de hoy daba comienzo otro ciclo escolar, por lo que en esta mañana toda la ciudad de Odaiba lucia muy ajetreada por el inicio de clases. Se podían ver algunos estudiantes saliendo de sus casas rumbo a la escuela, ya sea porque su instituto se encontraba lejos o simplemente querían llegar temprano al colegio al menos por este día, por que sabían que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta, ya después se las arreglarían para continuar con la misma puntualidad que habían demostrado el día de hoy.

Era temprano en la mañana y como en cada ciclo escolar el despertador comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación de una joven de 15 años. Entre abrió uno de sus ojos para acostumbrarse a los traviesos rayos del sol que se colaron por su ventana, pero al final los volvió a cerrar ya qe le lastimaban, por lo que no le quedo de otra que buscar el objeto de donde provenía el molesto sonido que la despertó, una ves lo encontró apago la alarma y se levanto de la cama para meterse a bañar y posteriormente alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Salió de su habitación portando una blusa blanca tipo marinerito con cuello en "V", la cual hacia conjunto con una falda tableada de color verde junto con su maletín en mano. Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno, tanto el que comería antes de irse como el que se llevaría a la escuela. Una ve terminados sus alimentos comenzó a lavar los platos que había utilizado y volvió nuevamente al baño para lavarse los dientes y cerciorarse de que su aspecto fuese aceptable.

-Ya me voy mama- le acoso a la recién llegada.

-Lo siento Sora, se me hizo tarde- se disculpo por haberse quedado dormida.

-No te preocupes, anoche te dormiste muy tarde por terminar los arreglos que nos faltaban.

-¿Pero ya tienes todo? ¿Ya desayunaste?-pregunto preocupada la señora junko.

-Si mama, ya te dije que no hay nada de que preocuparse-sonrió.

-Mucha suerte en tu primer día de escuela.

-Gracias- tomo sus llaves y salió en busca de sus amigos.

No podía creer que ella y Kari hubieran perdido 15 minutos tratando de despertar al flojo de Tai y lo peor de todo es que no tuvieron éxito alguno. Era un irresponsable. Pero ella se lo había advertido como cada año antes de comenzar la clases " _Tai deberías en esta ultima semana de vacaciones comenzar a levantarte temprano, así no se te hará pesado despertarte el primer día de clases", _pero al igual que los años pasados su amigo hizo caso omiso a todos sus consejos, y como ya era costumbre ella y kari tenían que despertarlo. Aunque claro, nunca lograban hacerlo y Tai siempre acaba llegando tarde a clases.

-Kari tu hermano no tiene vergüenza. No le importo el que yo entrara a su habitación y lo viera en bóxer... aun así no se levanto. Es mas ni siquiera se movió para cubrirse. -decía la pelirroja avergonzada y molesta a la vez mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

-Vamos Sora tampoco es que te haya molestado mucho ¿no?-le dijo la castaña divertida.

-¡Cl-Claro que si me molesto kari!-le grito perdiendo la paciencia, al mismo tiempo que su rostro pintado de rojo- no se por qué dices eso...

-¿como que porque? si cuando lo viste te quedaste en shock y no le quitaste los ojos de encima hasta mucho rato después...- le dijo mientras unas pequeñas risitas se escapaban de sus labios.

-Pero no es por que piensas...- bajo la mirada abochornada- es que, no esperaba que estuviera durmiendo con pura ropa interior... Oye cualquier chica hubiera quedado en shock.

-Ya Sora, te entiendo- siguió riendo- la verdad es que yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarlo así, pensé que se había puesto por lo menos el pantalón de la pijama de lo contrario no te hubiera pedido ayuda.

-Todo seria tan distinto si Yamato estuviera aquí, ¿verdad?-la voz de la pelirroja se escucho apagada y su mirada se nublo por la tristeza.

-si...- su amiga se escucho triste al igual que ella- ¿Recuerdas como despertaba a mi hermano?...- le pregunto un poco mas animada.

-¡Como olvidarlo!... Él era el único que podría hacer posible lo imposible-kari sonrió.

-la mas divertida fue cuando le tiro todo un vaso de agua en la cara ¿lo recuerdas?

-si... -rio- el brinco que pego tu hermano... casi se pega en los tubos de la litera.

-ya quiero que regrese...-comento la castaña con la mirada gacha- extraño que este aquí...

-Oye kari, a ti... te gusta...

-cl-claro que no sora- negó repetidas veces con la cara sonrojada- a lo que yo me refería es que extraño... extraño... todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Tu, Joe-senpai, Yamato, mi hermano y yo, juntos. Nos divertíamos mucho ¿no crees?

-en eso tienes razón, pero... - sora no sonaba muy convencida-¿estas segura que no sientes nada por el? por que no tiene nada de malo.

-Yo... te estoy diciendo la verdad-Sora tenia su mirada fija en la menor, estudiándola, buscando alguna señal de que en realidad estuviera diciendo la verdad- bueno Sora, yo aquí me quedo- le dijo al llegar a la entrada de la escuela- que tengas un buen día y un excelente comienzo de clases - le sonrió- y recuerda que debemos pensar en un castigo para mi hermano- le guiño el ojo- nos vemos- se despidió y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su escuela tan rápidamente que ha sora no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de despedirse. Ella mentía.

-Hay Hikari.- suspiro, y siguió su camino.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Corrió por todo el patio delantero de la escuela hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraban los salones y por lógica también la dirección, sin detenerse un solo momento. Sabia que su actitud no había sido otra mas que huir de las preguntas que le hacia su amiga -que muy probablemente ya sabia su secreto o al menos se daba una idea- que cada vez tomaban un rumbo mas directo a su corazón y a sus sentimientos por el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Sabia que de alguna manera ese gran amor que sentía por Yamato era un amor no correspondido, porque él nunca la podría ver como otra cosa mas que como_ una hermana pequeña o como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, _pero aunque su mente lo entendiera su corazón no hacia caso y el seguía aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza en la que el un día no muy lejano pudiera verla como algo mas.

Había intentado de mil maneras convencerse de que lo que sentía por su rubio amigo no era otra cosa mas que un amor fraternal casi idéntico como el que sentía por su hermano o por el superior Joe pero nunca fue así, ese amor se sentía con mayor fuerza por que cada vez que lo veía su cuerpo reaccionaba con su cercanía, su estomago comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo extraño era como si varias mariposas volaran dentro de él y un raro nerviosismo la invadía, y eso nunca antes le había pasado con nadie, ni siquiera con daisuke uno de sus compañeros de la escuela que siempre jugaba con ella. Llego a pensar que tal vez todo eso se debía por la manera en la que Matt la trataba, siempre con delicadeza y calidez, siempre velando por su bienestar, aunque la mayoría de las veces vio en esos ojos azules un deje de dolor y de tristeza, posiblemente los demás no lo notaran en esos momentos pero ella que era tan observadora si lograba darse cuenta del dolor que sentía su amigo. Posiblemente esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que acabo queriéndolo como lo quería.

Suspiro cansada, tratando así de alejar aunque sea por unos momentos aquellos sentimientos que profesaba por aquel chico que le había robado el corazón; después de todo el que lo extrañara o pensara en el no cambiaria la situación en la que estaba, mucho menos iba hacer que el estuviera de regreso en Odaiba.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela buscando el grupo y el salón en el que le tocaría estar, su semblante había cambiado ahora estaba lleno de luz. Una vez encontrado el salón que buscaba entro en el, saludo cortésmente a todos los que desde ahora serian sus compañeros en este nuevo curso y mientras memorizaba sus rostros se topo con una ya muy conocido por ella. Sinceramente mentiría si dijera que le sorprendió verlo otra ven en su grupo, ya sabia que Daisuke iba hacer hasta lo imposible por estar en el mismo salón que ella como todos los años desde que se habían conocido.

El niño de cabellos puntiagudos se había levantado de su asiento comenzando a caminar hacia donde ella estaba, su rostro dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos chocolate brillaban de felicidad, obviamente le agradaba estar en el mismo salón que ella.

- Otra vez en el mismo salón, Hikari-chan- le dijo sonriente en cuanto llego a su lugar.

-Así es Daisuke... - le sonrió- ¿Que casualidad verdad?

-S-si... -rio nervioso, llevándose una mano a su nuca- que casualidad. Quizás sea cosa del destino que quiere que seamos amigos para toda la vida.

-Tal vez... y, ¿ya sabes quien será nuestro tutor este año?- le pregunto la castaña cambiando de tema.

-No aun no nos dicen quien será... pero como que ya se esta tardando en venir ¿no crees?-

-si...-le respondió mientas acomodaba su mochila aun lado suyo.

- ¿Adivina que Hikari-chan? - la chica lo miro- hoy en la mañana me encontré con un chico y ¿sabes que me dijo?- kari negó con la cabeza- pues me dijo que le gustaban mucho mis gogles- el sonrió- aunque sabes ese chico se me hizo conocido...- puso su dedo índice su barbilla tratando de hacer memoria- tal vez lo vi uno de los días en los que me vine a inscribir... o cuando venia camino a la escuela... hay no recuerdo, el punto es que se me hace conocido- kari rio, era típico de Davis ser tan despistado.

- no te preocupes por eso daisuke-kun, ya veras que cuando estés mas tranquilo recordaras en donde lo viste.

-tienes razón... espero encontrarlo en la hora del almuerzo. Me simpatiza, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que le gustaron mis gogles-Hikari volvió a sonreírle, alegrando el día del joven.

-buenos chicos, todos a sus lugares- ordeno el maestro recién entraba al salón.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares algunos a prisa, otros con lentitud tratando así de perder aunque sea unos minutos de la primera clase. Hikari, quien ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar no hizo otra cosa mas que girarse hacia donde se encontraba la ventana y admirar el cielo despejado de ese día, sinceramente no tenia muchas ganas de poner atención a lo que el maestro fuera a decir después de todo Sora y su hermano ya le habían platicado sobre la manera de trabajar del Profesor Fujiyama, quien al parecer seria el tutor de su clase.

Perdió la noción del tiempo observando algunas aves que se encontraban en la cancha de futbol de su escuela. Sonrió. Los recuerdos de los años en los que todos asistían a la misma escuela invadieron su mente ¿Cuantas horas había pasado en ese campo viendo como su hermano, sora y Yamato entrenaban para ser los mejores? ¡Vaya que habían sido bastantes! Pero nunca se arrepintió de estar tanto tiempo ahí tan solo observando, por que todos los días fueron alegres y memorables...Y Daria lo que fuera por que esos días volvieran.

Pero sabia de antemano que para que aquellos días en los que todos estaban juntos tardarían en llegar, ya que Yamato se había marchado para ir a vivir donde su Abuela paterna que se encontraba muy enferma. De eso ya hace mas o menos dos años... y contando, por que su abuela al parecer no había mejorado, sino todo lo contrario su enfermedad se agravaba con los días.

-Yamato-kun...-dijo en un susurro-¿Cuando volverás...?-cerro los ojos.

-Yagami... ¡Yagami!-grito el profesor, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltara-¡No se esté durmiendo en clase!

-Ha-¡Hai!-respondió poniéndose se pie totalmente colorada, haciendo que todo el grupo riera por su torpeza.

-Se nota que eres la hermana de taichi-kun-dijo el profesor en suspiro cansado, haciendo que Hikari se sonrojara era vergonzoso que la compararan con su hermano por su despiste si hubiera sido por otra cosa hasta se sentiría orgullosa.

El profesor se giro hacia el alumno de nuevo ingreso para darle algunas indicaciones y la bienvenida a la escuela. La verdad es que ella seguía sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, la verdad era que hoy no se había levantado con muchos ánimos que digamos por lo que volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana solo que esta vez no se pondría a soñar despierta ahora si estaría atenta para cuando el profesor la llamara.

-Por favor toma asiento junto a Yagami.

Al solo mencionar su apellido Hikari volteo rápidamente para no ser atrapada viéndola ventana otra vez, pero al girarse no pudo quedar mas impactada. Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que podían, sintió como el calor de su cuerpo la abandonaba siendo envuelta por un frio intenso; un fuerte vacío en su estomago se hizo presente... Y es que frente a ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules idéntico a **Yamato Ishida.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde que despertó esa mañana sabia que algo pasaría en ese día, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta si eso que presentía era algo bueno o malo pero lo que sea que fuese sabia que cambiaria su día. Mientras andaba por las calles miraba hacia el cielo, tan azul, tan limpio y el sol que brillaba como si se tratase de oro no podía verlo con claridad ya que las copas de los arboles que había alrededor de la calle le impedían verlo pero si sentía la calidez de sus rayos que lograban hacerse paso por entre las hojas de los arboles ¡era un día perfecto! tan perfecto que daba miedo.

Sintió el rostro una pequeña brisa que la despertó de la ensoñación en la que se vio envuelta mientras veía el paisaje. Escucho pasos detrás de ella, mas no se alarmo ya que posiblemente se tratara de otro estudiante que al igual que ella tenia que llegar temprano a la escuela por "x" razón, por lo que tan solo se hizo a un lado para que esa persona que iba detrás de ella avanzara pero eso no nunca paso. Trato de no alarmarse, pensar positivamente, lo intento con ímpetu pero los pasos detrás de ella la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa; acelero el paso pero como lo temió la persona detrás de ella camino mas aprisa trato de alcanzar llegar a cruzar la calle pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

_-¿y ahora que hago?-_pensó temerosa.

Mira hacia ambos lados de la calle tratando de encontrar alguna persona que la auxiliara por si algo malo pasaba, y no es que Quisiera pensar mal pero como decía el dicho **"Mejor prevenir que lamentar"** pero no encontró a nadie, Comenzaba pensar que hoy la suerte la había abandonado. En vista de que no podía contar con nadie no que daba otra solución mas enfrentar a la persona que la estaba siguiendo; una vez decido no tuvo de otra mas que esperar a que él estuviera cerca de ella.

-_Por favor Kami-sama que no me pase nada malo_-imploro mirando al cielo.

El sonido de los pasos detrás suyo se detuvieron, por fin había silencio en la calle. Sitio un escalofrió en su nuca, no sabia si había sido por el soplar del viento o por la respiración del sujeto.

-¿Que hace una joven tan bonita como tu ha estas horas... y tan solita?...- pregunto con su voz gruesa y picara.

-En definitiva hoy no es mi día...-susurro para si, girándose a los pocos segundos para enfrentar a ese acosador pervertido.

_**Continuara...**___

_29/12/11_

_Pff... Mi ultima actualización del año *O*_

_Las personas que siguen este fic, les debo una gran disculpa por el enorme retraso en actualizar u_u la verdad es que ya tenia la idea para este capitulo desde hace mucho, lo único que no tenia era tiempo para poder escribirla en la compu y es qe cuando decia ahora si me pongo a escribir nunca faltaban mi mama o mi papa hablandome o preguntandome "Que haces? Es de tu tarea? para qe es?" y pues no importaba la contestacion qe les diera siempre me preguntaban mas xD... En fin, el punto es que espero actualizar mas seguido este fic por que es el primero en el que me siento agusto escribiendo ademas que no me cueesta trabajo pensar en la continuacion */*..._

_Me gusto mucho escribir la parte en la que tai se queda dormido xD, la verdad es que esa parte de la historia es veridica eso siempre me pasa ami cuando comienzo un nuevo curso o regreso de vacaciones es qe al igual qe tai me cuesta despertarme temprano jaja ademas lo que le dice sora a tai me lo dicen a mi mi papa pero al igual qe taichi no hago caso :P...OMG! Quien creen qe sea el alumno de nuevo ingreso en la escuela de hikari?...supongo qe se estan dando una idea de quien pueda ser ^^ haber si le atinan! ;3 oh! Y a sorita la estan acosando! OwO pero sora es fuerte! y se librara de ese tipejo! w o eso creo ¬¬U... _

_Bueno espero qe el capitulo sea de su agrado y nuevamente mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar! UwU_

_Me harian muy feliz si me regalan un review! con sus opiniones acerca del cap o sus sugerencias ^^ ademas qe me ayudarian para que la inspiracion no se me vaya y me sigan motivando a escribir */* _

_F E L I Z A Ñ O N U E V O!_

_mis mejores deseos para todos! y espero qe este año qe viene sea mejor qe este se va! ;D_

_Matta~nee!* ;3_


End file.
